


Day of Mara

by Bexxx



Series: Stories involving Lendri [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxx/pseuds/Bexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lendri and Teldryn talk about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Mara

Nords didn't really seem like the type of people to dedicate a day to a goddess of love--but there it was. There were lanterns everywhere in the streets, of warm, bright colors. Marriages were being held at the temple, and the scent of sugar and fresh bread hung on air. The stalls had been cleared from the city square for the day and there were a few musicians playing for a lively crowd. Everyone joined in the dancing, from couples to elders to young children.

"Look, Teldryn! A little heart. I bought it from that breton selling candy. It looks so real!" Lendri held out a sculpted sugar heart a little larger than a walnut, dripping in bright red snowberry syrup.

"Charming, in a grisly kind of way. Don't really see what it has to do with love, though."

They were standing a bit off to the side of the celebration, watching the festivities. Lendri carefully licked the syrup off of the candy before throwing the rest to a dog.

"I thought you were going to actually eat that."

"No, the syrup is the good part. The heart is a nice model though. I'd put it on the mantelpiece if it would only keep."

Teldryn smiled. "You would do that."

Lendri looked over at the happy newlywed couples leaving the temple, then more thoughtfully back at Teldryn.

"What do you think about marriage? Be honest."

Teldryn was suddenly hesitant, touching Lendri's shoulder like the Bosmer was made of glass."Lendri--I don't know what to say. I don't--I don't want to destroy what's between us, I don't want to hurt you."

"So you don't really like it."

"Let me explain," Teldryn said, almost imploring. "It's not that I don't love you. It's that I'm not going to love you more if we get married. I don't think our love needs to be recognized by the priests of Mara or any other Divine to be real. But--if this is something that really matters to you, perhaps we can consider it."

"You should have seen your face." Lendri chuckled. "Now it's your turn to listen. I know some tribes carry out handfasting ceremonies, but mine didn't. I was going to say we could go ahead and get married if you wanted to, because I don't care one way or the other."

"Gods, you could have said so, instead of having me worried that I've just crushed your romantic vision of us walking down the aisle together."

"But if I'd said I didn't like them and you really did then you might not say what you really felt."

Lendri stood up on tip toe and, tilting Teldryn's face to his own, kissed him. He pulled back, grinning at the Dunmer's blush.

"Neither of us cares about getting married at all! This, this is perfect."

Teldryn embraced him. "It really is."

Neither of them noticed that a slightly scandalized priest of Mara had seen the whole exchange.


End file.
